Of Massages And Kisses
by Kokeshi Kitty
Summary: Akiyama gives Nao an erotic massage; one thing leads to another.   Rated M for explicit scenes. *Lemon*


So, I managed to access this account of mine, and decided to repost the story here. Sorry to the people who commented on the previous one!

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Liar Game, nor any of the characters portrayed in this story. I wish I did own Akiyama, though. He radiates sexiness.

* * *

><p>"Uh, Akiyama-san..." she looked timidly at him, "You really don't have to do this."<p>

"Don't worry," he responded smoothly, patting the carpet in front of him, "I'm very good at massages. Just sit back and let me help you, you're too stressed out these days."

It was true, she thought to herself, sitting down in front of him and taking off her glasses. There had been a lot on her plate recently, she barely even had time to herself these days. A massage would be a pretty good deal at the moment. She smiled to herself as she shrugged off her shawl and swept her hair up in a loose bun, not noticing the way he looked at her skirt which had ridden a few inches above her knees.

She felt him scooting closer to her until his knees brushed against her hips. Despite knowing him for years, despite having hugged him tightly so many times in the past, she felt her ears get hot. It was a reflex action she was most ashamed about; she was not some shy schoolgirl anymore! She had known him for almost three years now, why the hell wasn't this silly crush of hers disappearing yet?

"Just close your eyes and relax," he murmured, rubbing circles on her shoulder-blades, "Your shoulder muscles are too tense." She deperately tried to ignore the tingling her navel, electricity passing in her veins.

He was good at this, she had to admit. His hands had crept up to the nape of her neck, where they continued to press the smooth, unblemished skin. She prayed to the gods her blush hadn't extended beyond her face.

She felt herself lean into him involuntarily, toes curling in pleasure, as he went over a particularly sore spot near her collarbones.

"Does it feel better?" he whispered in her ear. She hadn't noticed how close they were, how provocatively they had repositioned themselves: his legs enclosing her and pushing her closer to him so that she could feel his strong chest against her back through his flimsy wife-beater. He smelled of aftershave and cigarettes, scents which fogged her head. She breathed in deeply, trying to clear her mind. It didn't help, only made her feel surrounded by him in all possible ways. Her clothes felt too hot for her. She nodded weakly.

He rested his chin on her shoulders. She could feel his warm breath on her cheek; her panties felt wet.

"Aki...akiyama...san..." she breathed out. His hand fumbled with the top button on her shirt, hands slightly treading downwards from her collarbones. She bit her lip, waiting for him to go further, but his hands changed course and trailed downwards to her waist instead, rubbing it till he reached her hips.

"Shh," he soothed, his breath tickling her neck. He'd hypnotized her: mind, body and soul. She shuddered slightly in anticipation, chastising herself for being so weak to his touch and yet inviting his caresses. Her head felt giddy all of a sudden. She could feel her face flushing up, breathing ragged and erratic. He must've known too, it was impossible for him to be that close and not know. As if he'd read her thoughts, he pulled her closer to him, so close that she could feel his erection through his jeans on her hips. It excited her even more, and she could feel herself getting wetter down there. As his fingers deliberately brushed over her visibly-aroused nipples she let out a loud moan, clutching his jeans tightly.

"Dear god in heaven," he muttered, his breath hitching up. It was as if something had broken in him. Turning her face towards him, he smashed his mouth in hers. Gone was his cool demeanor, his breathing was as ragged as hers, his tongue probing her mouth relentlessly, his erection rubbing her from behind. She moaned again, taking hold of his hand and placing it on her thigh. Tearing off the remaining buttons on her shirt, he pulled her bra up and cupped her breasts with his free hand, rubbing her nipples between his thumb and index finger. She was too weak to protest when he disengaged his mouth from hers to focus on her ear, his other hand rubbing her clitoris frantically through her panties. Pushing the material aside, he pinched her nub, grip on her breasts tightening as she twitched, and plunged a finger inside. She moaned loudly, her walls enclosing his finger. He slid it in and out, his thumb continuously rubbing against her clit, his mouth latching onto hers again. She whimpered as he added another finger.

"I'm sorry, Nao" he groaned against her ear.

"It..." she stifled a whimper as he moved his fingers inside her, "It hurts, Akiyama-san!"

He let go of her breasts to unbutton his pants, trailing kisses down her neck "It won't hurt much longer, I promise." He slid off her panties effortlessly.

Lifting her up in his arms easily, he turned her around and nudged her opening with his hard member. In one swift, fluid movement, he brought her down on himself. She clutched him tightly, eyes brimming with tears. It was both heaven and hell, both pain and pleasure mingled intricately with each other. He paused only for a moment to let her adjust, lifting her up and bringing her down again to take him to the hilt. She gasped, a thousand different sensations rushing through her body, she had never felt anything so wonderful before. She moved her hips, feeling him growl in her mouth, which made her tighten up more.

"Ah, Akiyama-san..." she moaned, as he began thrusting in and out of her frantically. She moved her hands down to touch caress him, another hand buried in his hair. He tightened his hold on her. Something was building up inside her, and she shuddered in excitement, grinding against him as best as she could.

"Oh Nao..." he breathed, "I love you so much, so very much!"

And the world went white.

* * *

><p>It was still dark when she woke up on the bed. Her whole body ached. Arms and legs enveloped her, she gently disentangled herself, her throat was dry.<p>

He shifted slightly, holding on to her waist, "Don't go, please."

"I'm just going to get some water." He let her go and watched as she grimaced slightly on getting down. She took a long drink from the bottle on the floor, and returned back, drawing his arms around her and turning slightly to face him.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, "It was your first time, I should've been gentler."

She looked into his eyes, smiling honestly, "It was wonderful the way it was, Akiyama-san."

"Shinichi."

"Shinichi," she reasserted softly.

"But you're in pain," his eyes were downcast.

She smiled, brushing his bangs away from his eyes and kissing his forehead, "It doesn't matter when it's you."

Snuggling closer to him, she breathed in his scent again before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>So, what do you think? Too weird? Sorta nice? Absolute shit? Constructive criticism appreciated :)<p> 


End file.
